Lanthanide - Actinide Island
|Row 2 title = Autonomous Country |Row 2 info = Periodic Region |Row 3 title = State |Row 3 info = Metal State |Row 4 title = Oblasts |Row 4 info = Lanthanide and Actinide |Row 5 title = Area |Row 5 info = 2,315 km² |Row 6 title = Length |Row 6 info = 301.3 km (E-W) |Row 7 title = Width |Row 7 info = 20.5 km (N-S) |Row 8 title = Population (2015) |Row 8 info = 34 |Row 9 title = Population Density |Row 9 info = 0.01/km² |Row 10 title = Settlements |Row 10 info = West Lanthanide-ActinideAn unofficial collection of municipalities, including Lanthanum, Cerium, Praseodyminum, Neodymium, and Thorium (Pop. 23) East Lanthanide-ActinideAn unofficial designation, synonymous with the Town of Thulium (Pop. 11) }} Lanthanide - Actinide Island (L-A Island, Traditional Chinese: 鑭錒島; Russian: Остров лантанидов/актинид) is an island in northern Lake Kerkonian in Curie Bay. The island forms an integral part of southern Regional Municipality of Periodic Table. In the era of Russian administration, the island is designated as a "Naukograd" (Russian: наукогра́д; lit. Science City), and had a high concentration of research labs and other development facilities. This is partially owing to the island's high concentration of rare earth metals. The main economic activity on the island is the limited harvesting of rare earth metal and tourism. There are laboratories on the island for occasional large-scale scientific experiments and expeditions. A severe laboratory accident forced many residents to vacate the island in 1923, and to this day, there remains a high level of radiation pollution in the central parts of the island. Visiting the central parts of the island requires permission from the Periodic Region's Public Health Department. Administration At an area of larger than 2,300 km², the island is administered by Metal State, and is divided into two oblasts. The island is largely uninhabited, with much of its population concentrated on the west side of the island. According to traditions of Periodic region, the island is divided into 30 parcel-sized municipalities, even though all municipalities have a population of less than 10. There has been proposals of grouping collection of inhabited municipalities in the western side of the island into one, namely "West Lanthanide-Actinide". Effectively, the western side of the island is operating as if it is one municipality. Demography As of 2015 Census, the island's population is 34, consisting mostly of lighthouse operators on the island and miners of rare earth metals. Of which, 23 reside in West Lanthanide-Actinide (a collection of 5 municipalities), 11 reside in East Lanthanide-Actinide (officially known as the Town of Thulium). The island is sparsely populated due to a severe radiation pollution present on the central parts of the island, and the abundance of rare earth metal on the island. Combined with a cold climate, this renders a hostile living environment on the island. Transportation and Accessibility The island is accessible via regular weekly ferry services operated from Strontium to the ferry pier in Lanthanum. There is an airfield planned to be built in the western parts of the island to improve accessibility. There is a motorable gravel road on the north shore of the island, namely the Lanthanide Road, stretching from Lanthanum to Ytterbium. Footnotes Category:Geographic features of Periodic Table Region